The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Day". Plot (Millions of years ago in the time of the dinosaurs) *Narrator: Long ago before the humans and animals, there is a time where dinosaurs roam the Earth. (A herd of longnecks are walking as one longneck is eating the grass from the tree. Many sea dinosaurs are swimming in the ocean.) *Narrator: Many lands of snow, water and fire are seen within the continent of warm, hot and cold. (In the other side, Bron is leading the group into the lake) *Narrator: We have big leaders of herds in the past. One of them is a longneck named Bron. *Bron: Ah, we found some fresh water. *Longneck #1: Let's drink up. *Bron: Okay. Time to drink. *drink water* *Longneck #2: Pssst, Bron. Should we eat some green food as well? *Bron: Yes, why is that? Just grab it yourself. *Longneck #3: Thanks a lot. *Bron: No problem. This is what i needed. *Longneck #3: *eat the green food* Ah, much better. *Bron: No need to ask me for directions. *Longneck #4: Hey Bron, come over here for a minute. *Bron: What is it? *Longneck #4: There is something i need to show you. *Bron: What about it? *Longneck #4: Come. (In the big hill, the longneck and Bron look at the view of the land) *Bron: Wow. *Longneck #4: Isn't it beautiful? *Bron: Yes. I love it so much. *Longneck #4: Nice view from the top. *Bron: I can see the mountains from far away. *Longneck #4: And what is that on the ground? *Bron: Oh no. (A sharptooth is sneaking into the land) *Bron: Sharptooth. *Longneck #4: What can we do? *Bron: We need to evacuate the land now. *Longneck #4: Why is that? *Bron: The sharptooth is coming along and i don't want anybody to get hurt. Let's go. *Longneck #4: Right on it. (Back with the longnecks) *Bron: Everyone, everyone. We have to go. A big mean sharptooth is coming along and i don't want anyone to get hurt. *Longneck #1: Why is that? *Longneck #2: Is there a problem? *Longneck #3: Look over there. A sharptooth is coming. *Bron: Oh snap. *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Run! I'll handle this. *Sharptooth: *run to Bron* *Bron: *tail hit on the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar in pain* *Bron: Here you go! *push the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *growl at Bron* *Bron: You got this. Just needed a little time to fight. *Sharptooth: *tail hit on Bron* *Bron: Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! *push the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar at Bron* *Bron: Okay man, you got this. *Sharptooth: *roar and claw Bron* *Bron: *feet hit on the sharptooth* *Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: Roar all you want. But you're going to the jungle! *Sharptooth: *growl* *Bron: That's it. You're going in! *push the sharptooth to the jungle* (At the jungle, the sharpbeaks are flying into the tree braches as one of the sharpbeaks show up into the tree) *Ichy: Here's some fruit to gather around. *Sharpbeak #1: That's a tree sweet. *Ichy: A tree sweet? What about it? *Sharpbeak #2: They taste juicy. *Sharpbeak #3: And it's tasty. *Ichy: Tasty for something that we're getting tired of. Try getting some real fruit around here. We're getting sick of eating the same green food over and over since those stupid longnecks came around following the Great Earthshake. *Sharpbeak #1: The Great Earthshake almost split the whole world in half. But that's not the easiest part. *Sharpbeak #2: It killed many families alike. *Ichy: If it wasn't for the stupid earthshake, mind as well get revenge on those dinosaurs for that cause from stomping on that ground. *Sharpbeak #3: Hey, i see a fight going on. *Sharpbeak #4: What is it? *Ichy: It look like i saw a SHARPTOOTH! MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff